


I'm Gay? - A Will Graham Adventure

by rinkakuja



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, I've no idea how to work this site rip, Its still going on, M/M, Memory Loss, One Night Stand, Tags will be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkakuja/pseuds/rinkakuja
Summary: Will had stomped over to Hannibal's office to actually vent out his feelingsWhat he ended up with was...well,unexpected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALTERNATIVE TITLE: How Gay is Will Gayham?

Hannibal Lecter was the embodiment of perfection.  
Well, in Will's eyes anyway.  
And that pissed him off.

The man seemed to have everything that he had, but somehow made it better. With his skills, Hannibal could take over his fucking job.  
After all, he's the one who helps him solve them, with his witty quips.  
And his cooking was phenomenal.  
The prick.  
Making it seem like it was easy.  
Why didn't he just take his job?

Speaking of jobs.  
Fucking Jack Crawford, a prick who was almost as big as Hannibal.  
No, Will's not fucking anyone right now, especially not Jack. He's probably the straightest thing Will has seen.  
And we'll get to the part where Hannibal's the reason why he's not fucking anyone later.  
But Jack, the utter dick.  
He always guilt tripped Will into staying in this job that literally is destroying his mind and he gives him this handsome man, who steals pretty women, as a psychiatrist.  
Fuck you Jack Crawford, and your blatant straightness and potential to be a sugar daddy.

And we're back to Hannibal, the panty stealer. He was just so gorgeous that all the women Will liked, Hannibal stole away.  
Case in point, Alana.  
Who once thought Will was amazing. Now she's back to fantasising about Hannibal.  
And his sessions are always set up on prime date times.  
By the time Hannibal is done with him, it's very late and Will needs to get back home to his dogs.  
Who are the only things ( people? ) who love him.  
Tragic.

But today, Will Graham had a goal. He had a purpose, and that was to put Hannibal in his place. By ranting _all_ his pent up feelings to him and walk out of that fancy ass room looking exactly how Hannibal does every single day; proud and smug.

The brown haired male prepared himself, taking a deep breath in as his fist pounded against the, probably expensive, wooden door. Will hadn't noticed the quiet clicking of Hannibal's very expensive leather shoes. He didn't need to see them to know they were expensive. 

A tall, handsome man, clad in a beautiful suit opened the door.  
But it wasn't Hannibal. It was probably one of his clients, seeing that he was desperately trying to exit the room. Will swivelled to the left, letting the man pass, his hazel eyes scanning the grand room for a certain prick he'd like to beat.

Ah yes, there he was, standing to his patient's side. He nearly went unnoticed by Will, if it weren't for his shiny suit. It looked disgusting.  
Hannibal was the first to speak.  
**"Good evening, Will. You're here early. Come in."**

Oh, spare Will the sweet talk. He knows what the beast underneath that suit is.  
The male immediately gravitated to his favourite couch in the room, and Hannibal went to his chair.

Taking a deep breath in, Will opened his mouth.

And he closed it, gasping for air.

 

Black spots clouded his vision, which were soon dispersed.  
This was weird, he was laying on the couch, but the evening sun had disappeared, leaving an inky darkness behind.  
Did he loose track of time again?

His stomach rumbled, it was dinner time. About 9:30pm. Why was he at Hannibal's clinic so late?  
Normally during these lost periods of time, he'd move or perform some sort of an activity.  
But he was still here.  
Why would Hannibal let him stay after his planned outburst?  
He's not that understanding.

Now, Will turned his attention to his itchy chest but when his eyes landed on it. It was bare  
His entire torso was bare.  
Where are his shoes?

Was he naked?  
The male lifted up the blanket that covered him from the cold of the room.  
Yup.  
Naked.

Oh no, what did he do now?

 

He was bleeding, oh god-

No, it's fine. Looks like he bled earlier on in the day.  
Maybe Hannibal punched him so hard that Will bled all over his clothes and got knocked out. 

Yeah, that was a good enough explanation as any.  
Will knew that Hannibal was pretty strong, you don't just fight and kill a serial killer, who managed to kill two police officers in a matter of minutes, with no strength. That just wouldn't be possible. 

Whatever, there's no point in building up his anger now, knowing that Hannibal had already kicked his ass.  
He just had to get out of there, with his clothes, which meant that he would have to talk to that slimy dick.  
Ew.

The brown haired male wrapped the blanket around his legs and draped it over his shoulder, making it looking like he was wearing the weirdest bloodied sari in history. As he made sure his sari wouldn't fall and indecently expose him, a certain Eastern European man came into the practice. 

**"Ah, Will. Just the man I was looking for."**  
Bitch how would I move from here? I was knocked out, probably by your perfect, but deceitful fists. 

What the hell was he doing? Will mentally slapped himself and tried to remember to not compliment the Eastern European man anymore, but damn it was hard.

 _***Are you hard, Will?***_ He nearly gasped out loud. Will was notorious for having an extensive imagination, but that phrase just seemed too real. But he couldn't have been remembering anything, cause the two of them fought.

They definitely fought. Didn't they?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will begins to realize that things did not go the way he had hoped,   
> and texts from Hannibal

Hannibal was carrying a neatly folded pile of clothes, which were Will's. 

They smelled good.

Will couldn't really describe it, but the pleasant aroma it gave off resembled Hannibal's.

It was rich and engulfed the senses in one sniff.

 

Will waddled forward, holding up his blanket in one bunched up hand.

He snatched away his clothes, making sure his underwear was there.

He was not going commando today.

No way.

 

Hannibal simply raised an amused eyebrow at Will's behaviour and backed away, smirking.

What a prick.

 

Will turned around to change and began unraveling his blanket.

Wait.

Hannibal hadn't left.

His left ear prickled at the sound of expensive shoes repeatedly tapping the floor.

Was he,

watching him get undressed?

 

Will decided not to fight, but to run to the bathroom instead.

He had enough shame for one day.

 

* * *

 

 

Will had escaped.

After quickly putting on his clothes in the bathroom, he rushed to his car and drove away.

It was probably unwise of him to run away at this time, because he'd get home too late, but there was no way he was staying there with Hannibal.

So he opted to drive until he found a motel.

 

The motel was, well.

It was shitty. The receptionist looked and smelled like she'd never taken a bath in her life.

The hallways looked damp and were growing patches of moss or something. 

Will bet Hannibal knew what this green shit was.

He'd probably make up some story about it being used by the Romans to court people.

 

Anyways!

The room was actually nice, none of that Roman moss was in here

the bed looked clean and the place smelled nice. It even had a little card for the wifi password.

Talk about not judging a book by its moss invested hallways.

 

But his fantasy ended there, because the wifi was terribly slow.

but despite that Will opened up Snapchat on his phone.

Yes, he's too old for this, but its a good place to try and understand the minds of teens these days, if they ever committed a horrific crime.

Beverly, Alana, Zeller, Price and ...

Hannibal?  
  


The others had all sent him snaps, but the Hannibal contact wasn't there before.

He could tell, by the emoji the chat had. See, he's not a dinosaur.

But what was this perfumed up, prick of a dinosaur doing on Snapchat.

And when the fuck had Will added him.

 

His phone buzzed, shaking Will out of his daze.

It was a picture from Hannibal.

Gingerly, the pressed on it.

The slow wifi made it a terrifyingly slow process

Will grew more anxious every second.

 

And then he dropped his phone, right on his face, out of shock.

It was a dick pic.

A hairless hand was grabbing a huge dick at it's hairy base.

The caption read

> **You left here early, what should I do with this Will?**
> 
>  

He screenshotted it, just incase he ever decided to file a sexual harassment law suit in the future.

He didn't care if Hannibal knew that he screenshotted it.

He probably didn't know what it was.

Cause he was so old.

 

A new notification soon popped up from Hannibal.

Will ignored it, and fell asleep, trying hard not to think about what could had happened and Hannibal's dick.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short chapters! I've probably said this before but it's my first fic on ao3 and the second fic overall. Don't ask for that one, please its bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Hannibal is cool and hip.

Will woke up at what was probably the crack of dawn.  
For fucks sake-  
He was covered in swear, and so were his sheets.  
Nothing unusual there. This had happened to him many times.

You know what was really unusual? The unsolicited dick pic, and how it was lingering in his subconscious.  
It even showed up in his dreams.  
Now that's a proper nightmare!

Out of courtesy, Will stripped off the bedsheets and hung them off the radiators, hoping they would dry.  
Next were his clothes. Oh wait, he didn't wear them.  
The brunette knew this would happen and decided to save them. Smart.  
But nevertheless, he sniffed them.  
Fortunately, they were wearable  
but they still smelled and reminded him of Hannibal.  
EW  
A knock at his door grounded him in reality, and he quickly slipped on his shirt to answer the door.

With the way his life was going, he should have expected the well-dressed man to be at his door.

Will immediately compared himself to Hannibal. In that moment, everyone's favourite unstable FBI special agent was wearing a plaid shirt and practically soaking wet boxers.  
They were wet because of the sweating okay? Nothing else, you dirty minded freaks-  
But continuing,  
His unruly hair was sticking out even more, while Hannibal was just standing there, looking perfect. What a perfect prick.   
Wait no-

This all probably cost more than entire motel, was what Will thought as he glanced over his psychiatrist's suit and shoes.

But there he was, accidentally checking out the man he despised.  
Thankfully he stopped when he saw the cocky grin on Hannibal's face. What a mood killer.  
But now he had to say something to prevent him from making any more mistakes.

**"Have you sunk so low that you'd stalk me, Hannibal? How did you even find me?"**

Hannibal simply held up his phone, which displayed a map with a cartoon Will and Hannibal on it. They were standing together.   
Oh god,   
Snapmaps.  
It was so obvious.  
Will mentally facepalmed.

**"This feature is quite amazing and handy for a serial killer"** Hannibal whispered, as he retracted his hand and put his phone back into his pocket with the expensive pocket square.

Will, unfortunately, didn't hear that statement and simply brushed over it.

**"Are you okay Will? I know that things got a bit... _rough_ last time, but you've been hiding from me, and you haven't even opened my latest dick pic!  
If I did something wrong please just tell me!" **

 

Wait.  
Wait what the fuck?  
Did Hannibal willingly send a dick pic after a fight? 

Will wanted to punch him in the face.  
Poor Will, he will forever be oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah ive been so busy im so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on ao3, so constructive criticism is appreciated! Don't take this fic too seriously btw. I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
